Dead Redemption/Original Posted Ending
There was a burning pain around me. I clung tightly to life as it was. "Papa! PAPA!" Everything was blurry, every color contrasted, dark, or brighter than normal. Emerald green eyes met mine, blonde hair shimmering. The remains of Griffin Station were torn about. I couldn't see anyone else but this young girl, about 14 to 16 years old. I couldn't think right, but the voices were destroyed in the green waves of power...the ones that are killing me now. "Stay with me, please!" Something squeezed my right hand tight, but I was losing focus in my mind. Everything was hazy, except for that girl...the girl... "Papa, it's me, Xena! Please!" The world around me wavered illuminously. Those glistening emerald green eyes pierced my mind. It was Xena. My throat burned, charred and throbbing in pain. What was Maxis thinking? I feel he knew I'd die, but maybe he had a small hope I wouldn't get hurt. He was right on one thing-it didn't kill me. Yet. I'm giving up hope, my life is fading away from reach. "Papa! Answer me! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! PLEASE! ...for me!" I trembled as another rush of heat. I couldn't give up. "Xena....." I rasped, eyes widening in pain. I lost my left arm to complete numbness-I felt like it wasn't even there anymore. The haze increased, the darkness forming over the corners of my eyes. "We-we just have to get you back to 935! You'll be amazed at how nice it's become after you vanished so long ago, papa! Y-you just need some water, and fr-fresh air!" she choked out. I think she understood I wasn't going to make it. My head tilted to the side slightly. My legs went limp, I couldn't move my spot. "Papa, get up, please!" "I...I vant you, to have zis..." I used my right hand to pull out my diary, and dropped it beside her. "What...is this?" she asked, picking it up. "I love you, Xena....I alvays have....I vant you to take care of yourself...vhen I'm...gone...." I panted out. I had to tell her. I had to tell her I loved her. She meant the world to me. "I love you too, papa! But please-I'm not ready! Don't leave me alone, here! C'mon, get up! Let me help you to my shuttle! Please!" she sobbed. I managed to smile softly, and the dizzying darkness consumed me. I stood beside Xena and what was left of me for a long time, before a hand tapped my shoulder. I turned around. Lilith, Maxis, Sophia, Dempsey, Takeo, Nikolai, Schuester, Groph, Peter, Harvey, even Samantha. They all stood behind me. "Are you ready to go to Heaven, sweet?" Lilith asked. "Yes. I am ready." Lilith took my hand. I closed my eyes tight, and when I awoke, all of the evil, violence from the past few years were gone. I was home. EpilogueEdit I lowered the box of ashes into the grave. Hello, Diary, I'm going to start writing in this, starting today. Richtofen, my father, was buried today, next to my mum, and my family. I went to a website and looked up our family heritage. I'm related to several kings and queens, great rulers of Germany from the 1800s. Father was abused by his parents, and he was the first human to go through a teleporter and live. When I had returned to Der Riese, I destroyed every teleporter there. I'm the leader now. I've banned the usage of them in our projects, for I don't want anyone else to get infected with what I now call, Voice Parasites. I took a long study on them. I read all of father's entries, Diary. It breaks my heart. I thought he had abandoned me, Diary, but he didn't. He never did. He loved me, and I love him, too. The night he died, he visited me in my dream. "Don't feel bad, Xena, I'll alvays be vith you." he had said, and I had said, "But I want you here, with me!" And he had said, "But I am here. I lie in your heart." And he had given me that loving smile. Sometimes I have nightmares when I arrived and saw him dying. I relive his and mum's deaths almost every night I go to sleep. But now the sadness is fading off. A new light shines now. I'm in love. His name is Skye Belinski. He's the son of Nikolai Belinski, the russian who had traveled with my father when he went missing. Didn't I tell you earlier, Diary? We're engaged. And I'm hoping my baby will be a boy. Because then, I'm going to name it Edward. -Xena